dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Kiara Hall
Bio Kiara Hall is a Half Blood Saiyan who was born and raised on Planet Earth. She is a member of the Future Saiyans as well. A group of Saiyans from the Future who traveled to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers. She does have a crush on David. Her appearance is she wears a more and improved Saiyan Armor since she's from the future. Capsule Corp. actually created it. Story Kiara first appeared when the Future Saiyans traveled 2000 Years in the past. When the Capsule Corp. Time Machine arrived on Capsule Corps. front yard, they all emerged from the Time Machine. She and rest of the group got out and stood there. Everyone was surprised that she had Saiyan Armor with a Capusle Corp. Logo on it. She explained to them that they were all from the Future and her brother Jerry runs Capsule Corp. It took some time for them to understand. When they all finally believed them, David told them about the Time Breakers. The new enemy arriving any minute now. After that, the Future Saiyans decided to stay in their time and fight along side them. Kiara stayed in Capsule Corp for training. One month later, they heard an explosion in the city. They all went to check it out. Only to see citizens dead. On top of a building was the leaders of the Time Breakers, Miira & Towa. Miira grabbed a citizen and brainwashed him only to make him become his slave. They were all in shock. Until David finally took charge but Anthony stopped him. Miira laughed and dissapeared with his wife. When they were gone, the group decided on what to do next. David was going to fight, no matter what the costs. The rest of the group joins in with David. After that, they all fly off to search for the Time Breakers. Explosions and screaming came from West City. They all went to check it out but they were already beaten there. They knew they would keep getting beaten to city's if they were together. So they all decided to split up and search. Manny was the first to encounter them. But he was way over powered. One kick to the neck from Towa sent dozens of building collapsing. It even got the attention of the others. They came to his aid with a Sensu Bean. He explains to them what kind of power she is keeping hidden from everyone. He caught a glimpse of that power from that kick. After that the TV came on. It was Miira standing there having a news reporter by his shirt. Miira told the world who he was and what their goal was. Miira requested to fight the one named David Hoyter. Miira knew all about the Future Saiyans coming to the past. If Miira did not get David in the next 5 hours, he would turn eveyone on this planet to his personal slaves having complete control over everything in their body. He then used the news reporter as a example of what he would do. he put his hand on his head and collected his DNA. Leaving not a trace behind. except his clothes. After that the TV flashed off and exploded. No one knew what to do next. But David did. He was going to fight. David was about to fly off but once again stopped by Anthony. David couldn't risk the lives of everyone being controlled by the hands of him. Anthony requested a fight against all of them. Even if their not strong enough, at least they woul die trying. If he fights David, he fights all of them. They all decide to fight so they all fly off. Meeting them at the Wasteland, Miira and Towa were just sitting there waiting. Miira didn't request to fight all of them. But it didn't really matter to him, because he thought it wouldn't make a difference. Everyone heard enough of his talk. Miira agreed and sent his minions to fight everyone except David. Kiara fought the brainwashed Burter. When Miira got to David, they charged at each other. Kiara was still fighting Burter was he was quite faster than her. She managed to destroy Burter. Then she wanted to fight with David. David ordered her to stay back but she didn't listen. Miira got Kiara out of the way by hitting her in the face. She was to weak to fight any longer, so she fainted. After the battle, the Future Saiyans returned to the Future to end the Future Time Breakers restore peace to their time. She can transform to a Super Saiyan with the help of Matt. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used Ki Energy Wave created by Master Roshi Meteor Crash - A combo rush attack Full Power Energy Wave Barrage - A Ki Blasts Barrage Super Explosive Wave - A Energy Explosive Sphere High Power Rush - Kiara's rush attack used on the Time Breakers. Transformations/Suits Super Saiyan Kiara first achieved this form with training with Matt. Her Super Saiyan powers are very extraordinary. She has that kind of power that will surprise most people on the battlefield. She actually first transformed to this against the Future Time Breakers. You can never tell what she'll do next. She might be the strongest female Super Saiyan alive. She uses this only in the Time Breakers Saga. Though that's when she only appears in DBW. Her hair is more of a blondish color than a original Super Saiyan. She actually looks like a Full-Power Super Saiyan. She fights like one as well. Training Gi Kiara wears this Gi only in training. She appears to be training with others as they train to become Super Saiyans. This is only seen twice in the actual Time Breakers Saga. She has a navy blue robe and a white undershirt. A white waistband with white fingerless gloves. Black leggings and white and golden boots. She trains in her original state though. Major Battles *Kiara (Base/Super Saiyan) (w/ Future Saiyans) vs. Future Time Breakers *Kiara (Super Saiyan) (w/ Future Saiyans/Saiyan Warriors) vs. Time Breakers *Kiara (Super Saiyan) vs. Miira *Kiara (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Future Time Breakers *Kiara (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell-X Category:Saiyan Category:Future Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z